Space Research Vessel Marina
'' introduction.]] The (named only in the first [[Metroid (1986 manga)|''Metroid manga]]) was a Galactic Federation spacecraft that investigated planet SR388 and departed with the earliest Metroid specimens since the creatures were introduced to that location. It is stated in various texts that it was heading to both Galactic Federation Headquarters and Earth, implying that the former is located at the latter. This craft was raided and destroyed by Space Pirates for the Metroid specimens before it could reach it's destination, and the Pirates brought the creatures to Zebes, Tallon IV, Aether, and other worlds to be tested and multiplied. According to Metroid: Volume 2, the Marina was the second craft deployed to the planet by the Federation, which was sent to capture the Metroids that killed off the Planet Reclamation Division's team. This makes it the second of six known spacecraft to be lost or destroyed around planet SR388, including a research ship to see if any more Metroids remained, a group of soldiers to assist the previous group, Samus Aran's Gunship, and finally Biologic Space Laboratories, which collided with the planet and decimated all life on it. Manuals ''Metroid'' It is now year 20X5 of the history of the cosmos, and something terrible has happened. Space pirates have attacked a deep-space research spaceship and seized a capsule containing an unknown life-form that had just been discovered on Planet SR388. This life-form is in a state of suspended animation, but can be reactivated and will multiply when exposed to beta rays for 24 hours. It is suspected that the entire civilization of Planet SR388 was destroyed by some unknown person or thing, and there is a strong possibility that the life-form just discovered was the cause of the planet's destruction. To carelessly let it multiply would be extremely dangerous. The Federation researchers had named it "Metroid" and were bringing it back to Earth--when it was stolen by the space pirates! If Metroid is multiplied by the space pirates and then used as a weapon, the entire galactic civilization will be destroyed. After a desperate search, the Federation Police have at last found the pirates' headquarters, the fortress planet Zebes, and launched a general attack. But the pirates' resistance is strong, and the Police have been unable to take the planet. Meanwhile, in a room hidden deep within the center of the fortress, the preparations for multiplying the Metroid are progressing steadily. '' ''Metroid II: Return of Samus In the year 20X5 of the cosmos, an unknown life-form was discovered on planet SR388 by a Galactic Federation deep-space research ship. The research crew took a sample of the creature and placed it into a suspended animation stasis capsule and dubbed the life form "Metroid". On their way back to their home base, the research ship was attacked by pirates who stole the stasis capsule containing the life-form! The Metroid in suspended animation could easily be brought back to life, and exposure to beta rays was all that was needed to cause it to multiply. This highly dangerous creature will cling to any other creature and suck away its victim's energy. ''Super Metroid'' ''The Dawn of the Metroids'' On a routine survey mission of the planet SR388, the crew of a Galactic Federation vessel discovered a new airborne life form and gave it the name "Metroid." These creatures, which could engulf other living beings and take away their energy, proved to be strong and prolific. After just a few seconds of Beta-Ray bombardment, a single Metroid became two Metroids, and then four. Several Metroid specimens were gathered so that the survey vessel crew could take them to Galactic Federation Headquarters for further examination. As the crew sped towards headquarters, they were ambushed by space pirates from the planet Zebes. The pirates stole the Metroids and took them to their home planet, where the planet-leading Mother Brain created a Metroid force. '' ''Metroid Fusion In Cosmic year 20X5, a Galactic Federation exploration vessel discovered an unknown organism on SR388. The hovering creature was a Metroid, an entity that exhibited frightening parasitic, energy-absorbing properties. ''Metroid Zero Mission'' In the year 20X5 of the Cosmic Calendar, a terrible incident occurred. The Space Pirates attacked a deep-space research vessel and seized capsules containing samples of an unknown species that had been discovered on planet SR388. The Space Pirates' objective was to acquire this life-form: known simply as Metroids, these floating organisms were incredibly dangerous, as they latch onto any organisms and drain its life-energy. Furthermore, it was possible to replicate Metroids in vast numbers by exposing them to beta rays. The hypothesis that the Metroids were responsible for one of the greatest mysteries in the entire galaxy-the extinction of planet SR388-was generally accepted as fact. Gallery File:Marina.png|The Marina in [[Metroid (1986 manga)|the 1986 Metroid manga]]. File:Attackmanga.PNG|''Metroid: Volume 2'' File:Metroid onboard Space Research Vessel Marina in MSR.png|A Metroid aboard the Marina in the Samus Returns introduction. ru:Космическое исследовательское судно Марина Category:Spacecraft Category:Galactic Federation Category:SR388 Category:Destroyed Locations Category:Galactic Federation technology Category:Manga Category:Recurring Locations